


The Pack Wolverine

by Toki_Todoroki_999



Category: Logan (Movie 2017), Wolverine (Comics), Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution, X-Men Origins: Wolverine (movie 2009)
Genre: F/M, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, SHIELD, X-men - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toki_Todoroki_999/pseuds/Toki_Todoroki_999
Summary: Mi idea de una novela ligera de como debieron suceder los eventos de las películas de los X-men y como afectarian a mi mutante favorito Logan tomando ideas de varios comic donde esta Wolverine espero que les guste
Relationships: James Howlett | Wolverine/ Sarah Kinney, James Howlett | Wolverine/Kayla Silverfox | Silver Fox, James Howlett | Wolverine/Mariko Yashida, James Howlett | Wolverine/Ororo Munroe | Storm, James Howlett | Wolverine/Raven Darkolme | Mystique
Kudos: 1





	The Pack Wolverine

**Author's Note:**

> Cada cómic o película de la que tomo idea aparecerá en la parte de avajo para que puedan leerlo

En una linea alterna perdida basada en las películas de Fox sobre los X-Men Nace esta aventura.


End file.
